The present invention relates generally to lightweight flexible cabling. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-functional, high speed intelligent cables.
Transferring signals via cables or wires remains a preferred and a reliable mode for many applications, despite the advent of wireless means for transferring signals. Generally, cables are made of electrically conducting materials such as copper, aluminum, etc. and are shielded by an insulating material such as rubber or plastic for protection and safe handling. Cables that are used in high-end sophisticated systems such as satellite electronic harness systems may need to have, and may be required to have, capability to withstand extreme conditions such as high temperature and electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Conventional satellite electronic harness configurations utilize heavy and cumbersome cabling. These types of cables require heavy brackets to properly install, and consume a significant portion of the satellite's payload budget. Applications, other than satellites, can have similar volume and mass considerations. Marine equipment, unmanned spacecraft, and even commercial passenger aircraft can have a need for lightweight flexible cabling.
Flexible cabling can conform to the walls of a structure for mounting. Flexible cabling can easily bend into curvaceous paths. Less stress is induced on flexible lightweight cabling that bends as compared to conventional cabling, yielding increased life for a flexible cable that is mounted in a bent configuration. Flat cables can provide connection with low vertical clearance.
Conventional cabling may not afford self-diagnostic identification of a non-conducting line. Conventional cables may not facilitate system level integration and do not have test and diagnostic capability.
The components associated with conventional cabling, such as that for a satellite, compose a significant portion of the vehicle mass. Conventional cabling is labor intensive with respect to, for example, manufacturing. Further, conventional cabling systems are difficult to install in a vehicle and require bulky support brackets and terminations. In view of these characteristics, it is easy to see that a microscopically small flat and flexible cable could greatly reduce, for example, satellite weight. Other applications could also benefit from a reduction in the weight and volume of electronic system components, while maintaining or even improving system reliability. A flat flexible cable could be mounted within the walls of a structure.
System integration is not conventionally facilitated by the cables themselves. Bulky black boxes are conventionally used at interconnect and integration points. Cable installation and diagnostics and performance tests on installed cables or pre-installed cables can be labor intensive and time consuming.